starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Qui-Gon Jinn/Leyendas
|nace = 92 ABY (57ArS) }} |muere = 32 ABY Naboo |especie=Humano |genero=Masculino |altura = 1,93 metros |pelo = Castaño |ojos = Azules |era=Era del Alzamiento del Imperio |afiliacion=*Orden Jedi *República Galáctica |maestros=Dooku |aprendices=*Feemor *Xanatos *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker *Yoda }} '''Qui-Gon Jinn' era un venerado e inconformista Maestro Jedi en los tiempos de la Antigua República. Fue padawan de una eminencia de la Orden Jedi: el Conde Dooku, y mentor de Obi-Wan Kenobi. En algunas ocasiones se oponía al Consejo Jedi abiertamente, se encontraba en una profunda sintonía con la Fuerza viva, la que contribuyó a su lado teniendo frecuentes viajes para ayudar a las aparentemente "patéticas formas de vida". No obstante, era visto por la mayoría de sus contemporáneos como un hombre muy amable, sabio y muy listo. Qui-Gon sirvió a la Orden Jedi durante toda su vida, participando en contra de Nebula Front y más popularmente en la Invasión de Naboo. Fue Qui-Gon quien descubrió al Elegido (Anakin Skywalker), en Tatooine. Fue un personaje de vital importancia en los sucesos de la Galaxia, incluso aún después de ser asesinado en Naboo por Darth Maul. Biografía Vida temprana thumb|left|150px|Qui-Gon como [[Padawan.]] Nacido casi un siglo antes de la Batalla de Yavin, Qui-Gon Jinn, un humano, fue llevado cuando era niño a Coruscant para ser entrenado como un Jedi. Mantuvo algunos lazos con su planeta natal, e incluso una vez obtuvo una piedra especial del Río de la Luz de su planeta natal. ''Star Wars Episode I: La Amenaza Fantasma (novela) A la edad de ocho años, Qui-Gon trabó amistad con Tahl, un entrenado compañero. Pasó el tiempo y llegaron a ser los mejores amigos, junto con otros estudiantes incluyendo a Clee Rhara.Secrets of the Jedi A los diez años, Qui-Gon participó en el Torneo del Día de las Exposiciones, donde los jóvenes estudiantes eran impulsados a demostrar sus habilidades para ser tomados como aprendices de un Caballero o Maestro Jedi. Fue en esta exhibición donde Dooku observó las habilidades con el sable de luz de Jinn. Poco después, Dooku lo tomó como su Padawan. 200px|thumb|right|Jinn como [[Padawan junto a su Maestro Dooku y los Maestros Yoda y Tyvokka.]] Juntos, Dooku y Jinn se embarcaron en numerosas misiones por toda la galaxia. En una misión notable, los dos fueron enviados a acompañar al senador Blix Annon en una tarea diplomática. Sin embargo, piratas espaciales se infiltraron en su nave estelar. Su líder resultó ser Lorian Nod, un Jedi caído que había sido un amigo cercano de Dooku. Los dos pelearon y Dooku fue abrumado por la ira. Cuando parecía que Dooku pretendía matar a un indefenso Nod, las palabras de Jinn lo detuvieron de hacerlo.Legacy of the Jedi Tiempo después de esta tarea, a Dooku y Jinn les asignaron una tarea final como maestro y aprendiz, la cual duraría dos años. Al regresar de esta misión, Jinn se reunió con Tahl. Como últimas palabras para Jinn como aprendiz, Dooku le dijo que tenía una gran debilidad y que era su compasión por cualquier forma de vida. Dooku le advirtió que era inevitable que una traición le llegara desde un amigo. Nombramiento de Caballero y Xánatos Tanto Jinn como Tahl se convirtieron pronto en Caballeros Jedi. Cuando el Consejo Jedi le sugirió que tomara a un aprendiz Padawan, Jinn eligió no hacerlo. Sintió que aún no estaba listo y durante los años siguientes, tomó misiones en solitarios para la Orden. Durante este tiempo, Jinn descubrió a un joven chico del planeta Telos IV llamado Xánatos que mostraba una gran conexión con la Fuerza. Jinn tomó a Xánatos al Templo Jedi para entrenarlo, a pesar del hecho de que el niño era mayor que la edad aceptada para entrenarlo. En los siguientes dos años, mientras Xánatos era entrenado en el Templo, Jinn tomó a Feemor, cuyo entrenamiento estaba casi completado, como su aprendiz. Luego de guiar con éxito a Feemor hacia el rango de Caballero, Jinn se convirtió en un Maestro Jedi en 59 ABY, y pronto Xánatos se convirtió en su nuevo aprendiz. Star Wars: Jedi—The Dark Side 1, además de información del 19 de mayo de 2011 en el Twitter de Scott Allie Al pasar los años, muchos miembros del Consejo Jedi, incluyendo al Gran Maestro Yoda, expresaron sus preocupaciones acerca de Xánatos, y decidieron darle una prueba final antes de darle el título de Caballero Jedi. Jinn y Xánatos fueron enviados a Telos, el planeta natal de Xánatos, donde su padre, Crion, se había convertido en un tirano, controlando el planeta con puño de hierro. Xánatos fue tentado por la riqueza y poder de su padre, y se unió a Crion, esperando mandar juntos. Llevando el planeta a una guerra civil, Crion fue confrontado por Jinn, quien fue obligado a matar al gobernador. Al hacerlo, Xánatos se enfureció y tomó el anillo del dedo de su padre, inmensamente caliente por el sable de Jinn. Lo pegó a su mejilla, creando una cicatriz de un círculo roto. Tras jurar su venganza, Xánatos huyó. Al regresar al Templo, Jinn se culpó por el fallo de Xánatos, y llegó incluso a renunciar al exito del entrenamiento de su primer Padawan. Se prometió no volver a tomar a otro Padawan por el resto de su vida. Tahl intentó confortar a Jinn acompañándolo al planeta de entrenamiento Ragoon VI. Sin embargo, Jinn encontró difícil recuperarse de los eventos que se habían desplegado alrededor de Xánatos. Por los siguientes años, Jinn regresó a las misiones en solitario. Con todo, él ocasionalmente trabajó con otros en varias asignaciones. Jinn y Tahl completaron varias misiones, incluyendo la supervisión de las primeras elecciones democráticas de Nuevo Apsolon. Tomando otro aprendiz thumb|left|150px|Qui-Gon y su nuevo aprendiz, [[Obi-Wan Kenobi|Obi-Wan.]] Inicialmente, Qui-Gon estaba decidido a no tomar otro aprendiz, debido a que su anterior aprendiz cayó al lado oscuro. En el 44 ABY, 9 años desde la traición de Xánatos, Yoda alentó a Qui-Gon a tomar otro aprendiz. A pesar de que Qui-Gon había tomado la decisión de estar solo, él aceptó observar un pequeño torneo de los estudiantes más maduros del Templo, incluyendo a Bruck Chun y Obi-Wan Kenobi. Se cercioró de las habilidades de Obi-Wan, pero a continuación del torneo, fue mandado a Bandomeer por ordenes del Supremo Canciller. En el transporte a Bandomeer, Qui-Gon fue reunido con Obi-Wan, que también fue enviado a Bandomeer para empezar su vida en los Cuerpos Agrícolas. Durante el transporte, Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan ayudaron a defender a un grupo de Arconas de la organización criminal, llamada Compañía Minera de Offworld. Después de ponerle un fin a la tenza situación, los dos llegaron a Bandomeer, donde Qui-Gon recibió una carta firmada por Xánatos. Resultó que Bandomeer no necesitaba la ayuda Jedi, que todo había sido organizado por Xánatos, que había revelado que era el líder de Offworld, cuales operaciones mineras atemorizaban al planeta. Qui-Gon envió a Obi-Wan a sus deberes en los Cuerpos Agrícolas, mientras el planeaba encontrarse con Xánatos, no como viejo adversario sino como embajador, trabajando para encontrar un arreglo entre Offworld y Bandomeer. Sin embargo, Xánatos planeaba sabotear su encuentro y matar a Qui-Gon. Otra vez, con la ayuda de Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon intentó finalizar los actos de terror de Xánatos. Qui-Gon se enfrentó con su anterior aprendiz, y a pesar de que acabaron con los negocios de Offworld en Bandomeer, Xánatos logró escapar. Durante este suceso Qui-Gon se dio cuenta del gran potencial de Obi-Wan , y lo tomó como su nuevo Aprendiz Padawan. thumb|250px|Qui-Gon lucha contra su ex-alumno, [[Xánatos.]] Obi-Wan fueron enviados a varias misiones a través de la galaxia, hacia mundos como los de Gala y Phindar. Durante una mission, en la cual debían de resacatar a la ya ciega Tahl del plante en Guerra Melida/Daan, Obi-Wan se resignó a permanecer en la Orden Jedi, poniendo en riesgo a Tahl y a la misión, tiempo después Obi-Wan se arrepintió de lo sucedido y pide un regreso al Templo, donde se le recibe como estudiante poniéndolo a prueba. A pesar, los dos jedis volvieron a estar juntos debido a un encuentro con Xánatos , el cual, fue ayudado por su nuevo aprendiz, Bruck Chun, en un intento de asesinar al maestro Yoda con el mismo Templo. Obi-Wan regreso a ser el aprendiz de Qui-Gon tiempo después al encaminarse a Telos, para derrotar a su antiguo aprendiz, ambos se enfrentaron a Xánatos, que termino por suicidarse, brincando a una piscina de acido. Eso significaba que el mayor peligro para la Orden Jedi, había sido erradicado, y acabado con un capítulo oscuro en la vida de Qui-Gon. Acompañado de otros Jedi como lo fueron Tyvokka, Plo Koon, Tholme y su Padawan Quinlan Vos, Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan pelearon en uno de los mayores conflictos galácticos antes de las Guerras Clon, la Guerra hiperespacio Stark. Fue la primera de muchas veces que los dos se encontrarían con la Federación de Comercio, aunque fue una de las pocas veces en la que los defendieron.Star Wars Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War Como el aprendizaje de Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan maduró, formaron un lazo cercano, como padre e hijo, un con el otro. Tres décadas después de conocer a Lorian Nod con su maestro, Dooku, Qui-Gon se enfrento al Jedi caído en la Juntura 5, y otra vez lo encarceló por sus crímenes. Qui-Gon continuamente transmitió el conocimineto que pudo a Obi-Wan. Las lecciones iban desde la importancia de la Fuerza Viva a las razones por las cuales la Orden Jedi desaprobaban las relaciones romanticas. Con el tiempo pasó, Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan acompletó varias misiones a través de la galaxia. En Kegan, descubrieron la fuerza sensitiva del futuro Caballero Jedi, Olana Chion. En el Sistema Rutan, los dos Jedi actuaron como embajadores tratando de resolver un conflicto entre el mundo de Rutan y su luna de Senali. Jenna Zan Arbor thumb|left|200px|Qui-Gon es prisionero de [[Jenna Zan Arbor.]] En el 43 ABY, Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan investigaron extraños asesinatos en los cuales los cuerpos de las víctimas eran totalmente drenados de su sangre. Su investigación los dirigió a la reconocida científica Jenna Zan Arbor. Eventualmente, descubrieron que la cazarrecompensas Ona Nobis estaba detrás de los asesinatos, pero desconocían quien era su cliente. Una vez que enfretaron a Nobis, Qui-Gon abordo su nave e inmediatamente fue golpeado por el fuego del blaster. Qui-Gon fue capturado y secuestrado por Jenna Zan Arbor. Zan Arbor, que estaba estudiando los rasgos genéticos de los que eran sensibles a la fuerza (posiblemente para descubrir una forma de ingeniería genética en la sensibilidad a la Fuerza en los seres normales), empezaron a experimentar con Qui-Gon mas allá de drenar su sangre y torturarlo para probar sus limites. Obi-Wan con la ayuda de Tahl, Adi Gallia, y Siri Tachi, llegaron a infiltrase en los laboratorios Arbor y liberar a Qui-Gon. No tardo mucho en que Zan Arbor fuera capturada. La científica degenerada y la cazarrecompensas, Ona Nobis, se cree que fueron muertas después de la pelea con Obi-Wan. En el 42 ABY, Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan se enfrentaron con los problemas del pasado. Vox Chun, el padre del Jedi Oscuro, Bruck Chun, contrató a un abogado Sano Sauro para proceder por la accidental muerte de Bruck. El juicio que siguió dio lugar a que el aprendiz de Qui-Gon entrara en un momento emocionalmente difícil, incluso después de haber sido absueltos de los cargos. Amor Prohibido En 41 ABY, las tensiones comenzaron a aumentar en Qui-Gon por la amistad con Tahl. Tahl había adoptado recientemente a Bant Eerin, uno de los amigos cercanos de Obi Wan, como su aprendiz Padawan, Qui-Gon trató presionar su avance tras ella. La tensión comenzó a manifestarse cuando los dos se dan cuenta de que había algo más que sentimientos de amistad el uno por el otro. Sin embargo, puesto que las enseñanzas de el Código Jedi estaban primer lugar, y hicieron todo lo posible por ignorarlos. Mientras entrenaba con Obi-Wan en Ragoon VI, Qui-Gon comenzó a sufrir de visiones de Tahl en grave peligro. Al regresar a Coruscant, Qui-Gon pidió al Consejo que se le envió con ella en su próxima misión, en la Nueva Apsolon. Tahl, sin embargo, rechazó su oferta y se fue por sí sola, incluso dejando atrás a Bant en el Templo. Tres semanas pasaron y no se había escuchado de Tahl. Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan fueron a Nueva Apsolon (en contra de las órdenes del Consejo) para descubrir lo que le pudo haber sucedido a Tahl. Después de una larga búsqueda, se encontraron con ella, segura y en perfecto estado de salud. Al verse de nuevo, Qui-Gon y Tahl admitieron abiertamente su amor prohibido. Prometieron el uno al otro que tratar con sus emociones después de que la misión terminara. thumb|235px|Qui-Gon es llevado peligrosamente cerca del [[Lado oscuro de la Fuerza|lado oscuro por la muerte de Tahl.]] Sin embargo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Tahl se perdiera una vez más, sólo que esta vez ella estaba verdaderamente en peligro, secuestrada por un rebelde de Nuevo Apsolon llamado Balog. Cuando Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan encontraron a Balog, ya había drogado a Tahl. El Jedi logró rescatarla, pero, a pesar de los intentos de curarla a través de la Fuerza, Tahl falleció. La muerte de Tahl dejo a Qui-Gon en un terrible estado de depresión y en riesgo de las emociones del lado oscuro. Se culpaba de la muerte de Tahl e incluso la comparo con su falla en el pasado con Xánatos. Juro venganza sobre Balog y su prioridad se convirtió en derrotarlo. Obi-Wan, que estaba preocupado por su maestro, intento asegurarle que no había nada más que estuviera a su alcance para salvarla, pero Qui-Gon no lo escuchó. Finalmente derrotó a Balog, Qui-Gon lo acorraló y a punto de matarlo escuchó una voz que le dijo dos palabras: "No, Qui-Gon." La advertencia hizo que Qui-Gon hizo que se diera cuenta del camino oscuro que estaba siguiendo y abruptamente desactivo su sable láser, roto por su propia ira, horrorizado por el lado oscuro estuvo a punto de caer. Después de tomar a Balog en custodia, Qui-Gon agradeció a Obi-Wan por detenerlo, hasta que pyo de su aprendiz que el no dijo esas palabras. Fue ahí cuando Qui-Gon se dio cuenta de que la voz era de Tahl. El Jedi regresó a Coruscant y le dio un merecido funeral a Tahl. Qui-Gon y su aprendiz también ayudaron a Attichitcuk y Chewbacca a establecer una colonia en Alaris Prime, luna de Kashyyyk, y los ayudaron a expulsar a la Federación de Comercio de ahí. Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds Épocas que cambian thumb|left|220px|Qui-Gon antes de la [[Invasión de Naboo.]] A pesar de ser salvado de caer en el lado Oscuro, Qui-Gon seguía siendo un hombre cambiado desde la muerte de Tahl, y un gran intento de cambio también ocurrió cerca de el a continuación de su perdida. Jocasta Nu, otro de los amigos de Qui-Gon, fue sucesor de Tahl como el jefe de los archivistas de los Archivos Jedi, y el Jedi Nautolano, Kit Fisto tomó el lugar de Tahl como maestro de Bant. Un número de nuevas misiones continuaron fortaleciendo el lazo entre Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan. En una misión de proteger a un joven llamado Talesan Fry, Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan fueron emparejados con Adi Gallia y Siri Tachi. La misión, resultó en que Qui-Gon y Adi fueron separados de Obi-Wan y Siri, dejándoles descubrir sus sentimientos románticos entre los dos Padawans. Qui-Gon detectó estas emociones y advirtió a Obi-Wan con su ejemplo con Tahl, y las consecuencias de un amor perdido. . Más misiones continuaron para los dos Jedi. Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan conocieron al Supremo Canciller Finis Valorum, quien los llamaría en particular para futuras misiones. Los dos también encontraron a la caza recompensas Aurra Sing Once Bitten, y pelearon al lado de Mace Windu, Plo Koon, y otros Jedi contra Yinchorri.Jedi Council: Acts of War Durante este periodo de tiempo, Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan fueron enviados a una misión para localizar a un valioso buque de carga que desapareció. Su búsqueda los llevó a Ord Mantell, y los envió a enfrentarse al barón de la tierra Taxer Sundown. En la misión, Qui-Gon se amisto con un nativo Savrip mantelliano, el cual los ayudo a completar su misión en un mundo sin ley.Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell Ambos Jedi pelearían mas tarde contra la organización terrorista Fuerte Nébula. En la conferencia de la Federación de Comercio en Eriadu, Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan exitosamente defendieron al Supremo Canciller Valorum, pero no previnieron la muerte del resto de la Dirección de la Federación del Comercio, dejando a los Neimoidianos tomar el control de la Federación.Cloak of Deception El Bloqueo de Naboo Embajadores thumb|220px| Qui Gon y Obi Wan se ven forzados a aguantar la respiración cuando la [[Federación de Comercio inunda la cámara donde estaban esperando con gas dioxido.]] En el 32 ABY, Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan fueron enviados al planeta Naboo abordo del ‘’Radiante VII’’ a resolver la crisis. La Federación de Comercio, en protesta a las leyes fiscales recientes, tenían un bloqueo en el planeta con una flota de cruceros espaciales. Los dos Jedi fueron enviados como embajadores del Supremo Canciller Valorum para alcanzar una solución pacífica. Descubriendo al Elegido :«''La Fuerza... es extrañamente poderosa en él.» :―Qui-Gon Jinn a Obi-Wan Kenobi[fte.] :thumb|175px|left|Qui-Gon con [[Anakin Skywalker en Tatooine.]] En la huida a bordo de la nave real de Naboo, sufrieron desperfectos de consideración y tuvieron que aterrizar en un mundo dominado por los hutts: Tatooine. Allí, Qui-Gon, Padmé (disfrazada de sirviente), el gungan y el androide R2-D2 tuvieron que recurrir a un comerciante toydariano llamado Watto para que les consiguiera las piezas necesarias para arreglar la nave. Como Tatooine estaba fuera de la República, no tenían dinero con que pagar las piezas. Fue el esclavo de Watto, un niño llamado Anakin Skywalker quien les acogió y les resolvió el problema. A Qui-Gon le asombró la intensidad del niño: era generoso, construía objetos muy complejos (incluso había reconstruido un androide de protocolo) y poseía una capacidad para el pilotaje sobrehumana. Qui-Gon le realizó un recuento midicloriano para medir el potencial para con la Fuerza de Anakin. El resultado: incluso más potencial que el Maestro Yoda. Qui-Gon averiguó de la madre, Shmi Skywalker que el niño se había gestado solo en su vientre. Qui-Gon no necesitaba saber más. Debía llevar al niño a Coruscant para entrenarle. Apostando con Watto, Qui-Gon se jugó el todo por el todo en una carrera de vainas en la que participaba Anakin. Finalmente, el niño ganó y consiguieron las piezas para la nave y Qui-Gon reclamó la propiedad de Anakin, que habían apostado previamente. Durante el trayecto a la nave, Qui-Gon fue atacado por un misterioso atacante entrenado en las artes Jedi. Qui-Gon dedujo que podría haber sido un guerrero Sith. thumb|220px|Qui-Gon pelea con [[Darth Maul en Tatooine.]] Así Qui-Gon prosiguió su misión y llevó al niño al Consejo Jedi mientras la reina Amidala exponía su caso al Senado. Todo salió bastante mal: el Consejo pensaba que el niño era demasiado mayor y sentía demasiado deseo de ser entrenado, y el Senado se demostró incapaz de resolver el conflicto de Naboo. La reina solicitó una moción de censura contra Valorum, y el senador de Naboo, Palpatine se convirtió en el nuevo Canciller Supremo. Duelo Mortal thumb|200px|left|Qui-Gon encara a Darth Maul en [[Naboo.]]El Consejo envió a Qui-Gon de nuevo a Naboo para proteger a la reina, quien estaba decidida a volver para salvar a su pueblo. Se llevó a Anakin con ellos, y allí sellaron la paz entre los naboo y los gungans para conseguir atacar a la Federación y capturar al virrey. Durante la batalla, Qui-Gon y Obi-Wan se separaron del grupo al encontrarse con el misterioso Lord Sith. thumb|Qui-Gon muere a manos de el [[Sith Darth Maul.]] Tras un intenso combate, el Lord Sith llamado Darth Maul consiguió abatir al Maestro Jedi atravesándolo con el sable láser. Obi-Wan acabó partiendo en dos al misterioso y agresivo guerrero, y corrió a socorrer a su moribundo Maestro. Con su último aliento, Qui-Gon hizo prometer a su discípulo que entrenaría a Anakin. El padawan así lo hizo, y Qui-Gon Jinn murió, uniéndose a la Fuerza, y siendo despedido con todos los honores en Naboo. Qui-Gon, por su espíritu rebelde y su sabiduría, fue el primero en atravesar la barrera de la inmortalidad en mucho tiempo: se volvió uno con la Fuerza. Él logró enseñarle este arte al Maestro Yoda y a Obi-Wan Kenobi. Legado thumb|250px|left|Qui-Gon en su [[funeral Jedi.]] Como un fantasma de la Fuerza su voz fue oida durante la matanza Tusken llevada a cabo por Anakin Skywalker en Tattoine en la pelicula El Ataque de los Clones. Personalidad y Rasgos Qui-Gon fue muy sabio y poderoso.Era algo terco,pero muy inteligente,y siempre tomaba la decision acertada.Qui-Gon siempre decía excelencias de su padawan Obi-Wan. Cumplía siempre las ordenes del Consejo Jedi rigurosamente,menos cuando pensaba que el consejo estaba equivocado,en tal caso, seguía a su instinto. Era compasivo,y se arriesgaba mucho,pero siempre se mantenia justa la raya que separa la temeridad de la locura. thumb|200px|Qui-Gon observa complacido mientras Obi-Wan toma a Anakin como su aprendiz. Talentos thumb|250px|left|Sable de luz de Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon Jinn era un maestro Jedi que se especializo en el conocimiento y manejo de la fuerza. Por eso posiblemente eligió el color verde para su sable laser que significa sabiduria entre los jedi. A pesar de especializarse en el manejo de la fuerza también fue un gran espadachín ya que demostraba grandes dotes con la espada a muy corta edad,aprendiendo de unos de los mejores espadachines Jedi de sus tiempos, su maestro Dooku. Qui-Gon-Jinn se especializo en el modo de combate ataru, un estilo que se caracterizaba por su agresividad y acrobacias Sus capacidades lingüísticas fueron también notables. Hablaba con fluidez en varios idiomas, incluyendo el Básico, el nelvaanese, el cereano, el gran y el shyriiwook.The Force Is With Them (Mostly)'' Detrás de las cámaras thumb|140px|Concepto de[[Liam Neeson como Qui-Gon en La Amenza Fantasma.]] Interpretación Como se revela en The Art of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Lucas concibió al personaje de Jinn durante la pre-producción de Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma. Esto queda demostrado en el arte conceptual, donde Obi-Wan se muestra solo en la nave de la Federación y mientras se encuentra con Binks. Incluso cuando Jinn se concibió, Lucas transformandolo en el Jedi más joven, como se muestra en el arte conceptual que representa a Obi-Wan como un hombre viejo. Qui-Gon Jinn fue interpretado por Liam Neeson en Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma. Su voz fue usada brevemente en Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones, y fue hecho por Fred Tatasciore para la serie animada Star Wars: Las Guerras Clon. James Warwick hizo la voz de Jinn es el adaptación a videojuego de 1999 de La Amenaza Fantasma, el videjuego del 2000 Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles, el videojuego del 2001 Star Wars: Obi-Wan y Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds. La voz de Jinn iba a aparecer en La Venganza de los Sith, y Neeson había insinuado su participación a principios de 2005. La escena fue cortada y Neeson nunca fue grabado. La escena entre Yoda y Qui-Gon todavía se puede leer en el guión de la película y la novelización de la misma. Jinn también se mencionó en la plataforma de videojuegos y las versiones Gameboy Advance/Nintendo DS de los juegos de La Venganza de los Sith. Nombre El nombre del maestro de Obi-Wan Kenobi, deriva de la cultura oriental, ya que proviene de Qi-Gong. Qi significa “energía vital”, y Gong, “trabajar o cultivar”. Esto es interesante, ya que trabajar o cultivar la Fuerza, es uno de los pilares fundamentales de la filosofía Jedi. Qi-Gong, es también la madre de todas las artes marciales, las cuales no son usadas para dañar al oponente, y cuyos principios son verdad, paciencia, justicia y honestidad, cualidades más que evidentes en los Jedi. A esto se le suma que este arte busca la cura y la iluminación, utilizando el Qi para guiar el cuerpo y la mente a través del bien. Apariciones * *''Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Shattered Peace'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dangerous Rescue'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Ties That Bind'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Death of Hope'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Call to Vengeance'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Threat Within'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express'' *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War 1'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War 3'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War 4'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 1'' * *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' / Game Book *''Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins'' / Game Book *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' / Game Book *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' / Game Book *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' * *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' (novela) *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' (cómic) *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' (videojuego) *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' (novelización juvenil) *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' (facsímil del guión) *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' (PhotoComic) *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' (libro y casete) *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' (adaptación de Mighty Chronicles) *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace Movie Storybook'' *''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' *''Episode I Adventures 13: Danger on Naboo'' / Game Book *''Star Wars Adventures 11: Danger on Naboo'' / Game Book *''Episode I Adventures 14: Podrace to Freedom'' / Game Book *''Star Wars Adventures 12: Podrace to Freedom'' / Game Book *''Episode I Adventures 15: The Final Battle'' / Game Book *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Darth Maul'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Obi-Wan's Adventures'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Racer'' *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Droid'' *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Queen'' *''Star Wars Episode I: I Am a Pilot'' *''Star Wars: Jar Jar's Journey'' *''Star Wars Manga: The Phantom Menace'' * *''Episode I: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace ½'' *''Podracing Tales'' *''A Queen's Diary'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Anakin's Race for Freedom'' *''Anakin Skywalker'' *''Anakin to the Rescue'' *''C-3PO's Big Adventure'' *''Catch That Pit Droid!'' *''Dangers of the Core'' *''Darth Maul's Revenge'' *''Droid to the Rescue'' *''General Jar Jar'' *''Gungan Trouble!'' *''Jedi Escape'' *''Obi-Wan's Bongo Adventure'' *''Meet the Jedi High Council'' *''Podrace!'' *''Save Naboo!'' *''Sith Attack'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Watch Out, Jar Jar!'' * * *Star Wars: Invasion of Theed Adventure Game'' *''Lightsaber Battle Game'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars Episode I Journal: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Gungan Frontier'' *''Star Wars: Republic 7: Outlander, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic 41: The Devaronian Version, Part 2'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Anakin: Apprentice'' *''Jedi Quest 1'' *''Jedi Quest 3'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''Star Wars Adventures 1: Hunt the Sun Runner'' *''The Approaching Storm'' * *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' (novela) *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' (novelización juvenil) *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones 2'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones 3'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: El Ataque de los Clones'' PhotoComic *''Episode II: Attack of the Clones Movie Storybook'' *''Precipice'' *''Most Precious Weapon'' *''Star Wars: Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars: Republic 51: The New Face of War, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' * *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' PhotoComic * *''Shatterpoint'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars: Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Changing Seasons'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' * * *''Star Wars: Republic 69: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 70: The Dreadnaughts of Rendili, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (novela) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (película) *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Siege'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: The Way of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 10: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 1'' * * * * * *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''Star Wars: Obsession 5'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 4'' *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' (novela) *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' (novelización juvenil) *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' (PhotoComic) *''Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith'' (videojuego) *''Star Wars: Dark Times 2: The Path to Nowhere, Part 2'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Last One Standing'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''The Force Unleashed'' (novela) *''Star Wars: Empire 1: Betrayal, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Empire 3: Betrayal, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Empire 4: Betrayal, Part 4'' *''Resurrection'' * *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''A New Hope: The Life of Luke Skywalker'' *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Outcast'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' * *''Old Wounds'' * *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' (videojuego) *''Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope 3'' *''Perfect Evil'' *''Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back 4'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns *Star Wars: The Force Unleashed (videojuego)'' *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' Fuentes * *''Star Wars: Episode I'' (línea de figuras de acción) *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace: The Official Souvenir Magazine'' * *''Star Wars: The Making of Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Art of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Jedi Power Battles: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''The Essential Chronology *''Star Wars Trading Card Game'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''Star Wars Episode I Who's Who: A Pocket Guide to Characters of The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith: Illustrated Screenplay'' *''Star Wars Insider 86'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Clone Strike'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Episode I'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels'' * * * * * *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 34'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' *''Star Wars: Visions'' * * * * *''Star Wars: Head-to-Head Tag Teams'' * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Complete Season Three'' * * * *''Totally 20: The Phantom Menace'' * * * * }} Notas y referencias }} Enlaces externos * * * * * Categoría:Humanos Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Maestros Jedi Post-Ruusan Categoría:Fantasmas de la Fuerza Categoría:Jedis grises Categoría:Guardianes Jedi